futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Second American Civil War (Red Pill Wars)
The''' Second American Civil War''', was a conflict between the United States Government and a group of rebels called the White American Nation, who sought the creation of a white ethno-state. Largely as a result of fears of "Creeping Socialism" and "White genocide", war broke out in April 2021 launched a series of coordinated terrorist attacks, shortly after President Bernie Sanders was inaugurated. The "White Nation" relied on a combination of guerrilla tactics and terrorism to fight against the United States of America. Causes of the War Prelude to war In November 2020 Bernie Sanders was elected President of the United States and Democrats had won control over both chambers of congress. Internally the Democratic Party also changed with progressives and democratic socialists gaining more power in congress and in state governments. On paper it looked like one party rule in Washington but objectively speaking Democrats didn't have a super-majority in the senate and the schism between progressive and neoliberal democrats remained, so Bernie Sanders wasn't going to have a rubber stamp congress. The Judicial branch also remained conservative and judges appointed by Trump would still be around to check the authority of President Sanders. These facts however were lost on those who lived in a world of alternative facts. Terrified by the knowledge that a Jewish Socialist would soon become president, white supremacist began to unite under the banner of a mysterious charismatic leader known as the Supreme Leader. Racist militias and hate groups across the country slowly started to coalesce into what would later be called the "White National Army" . The White National Army's numbers were further bolstered by support from within the United States Armed services. Between the election and Inauguration of Bernie Sanders Calls for succession and revolution began immediately after Bernie Sanders was elected. The last days of Donald Trump's presidency mirrored his day's as the president elect, with this time his own supporters denying the legitimacy of the election and some Republicans pinning their hopes on the Supreme Court not allowing a self-described Socialist to become President. Donald Trump himself seemed to be in denial of the defeat almost until the day he left office. These parallels were noticed and mocked by political commentators of the time. Attempts were made to assassinate Bernie Sanders before he could be inaugurated as president but the evidence is inconclusive if these assassins were independent lunatics or agents of the White Nation. Outbreak of the War April 12th Offensive On April 12th 2021, the White National Army launches a series of coordinated attacks on federal government buildings and army bases across the country. Thirty American bases across the country (primarily in the south). The White National Army seized large amounts of territory. Battle of Washington DC (April 12th 2021): April 12th was overwhelmingly a day of victory for the White National Army but one serious defeat stopped them from winning the war at a stroke, and that was the Battle of Washington DC. List of Major engagements * Influence The Second American Civil War is largely considered the start of the Red Pill Wars. It inspired similar uprisings by ethnic nationalists in Canada and in Europe. Auxiliaries Auxiliary forces are groups supporting but not directly incorporated into a regular military or police entity, and in the second civil war such forces existed on both sides. Antifa Auxiliaries Antifa auxiliaries refers to auxiliaries on the side of the government or at least against the White Nation. Some of these auxiliaries were actually members of antifa before the war but many were not. Some antifa auxiliaries are gangsters who happen to belong to minority groups the White Nation is targeting. Many auxiliaries are people whose communities have been attacked/occupied/invaded by the white national army and who want to set their communities free or avenge harm done to somebody they cared about. Alt-Right Auxiliaries Alt-Right Auxiliaries refers to auxiliaries fighting against the government for the cause of white supremacy, many alt-right auxiliaries were proud boys or klansmen or neo-nazis before the war but who didn't join the White National Army either because they didn't get the chance or because they were rejected. Some Alt-Right auxiliaries will claim to be members of the White National Army despite acting independently.Category:Civil Wars Category:United States Category:Red Pill Wars